It Went Wrong 49 Times
by Red Flames of Passion
Summary: Some things are destined to occur but can be thwarted by outside forces. When it came to Inuyasha and Kagome there really was no wiggle room; the Fates wouldn't allow it. A series of mistakes told in 300 words that help to explain just why Inuyasha was sealed for 50 years.
1. Mistake 1

**Authors Note:** Almost New Year. New Story. Here's to me actually finishing a story in 2018! While there are some things that I don't agree with in the manga and anime this story will remain true to both of them, contradicting I know since there are some things that differ when comparing the two. Hopefully I get the time and energy to air my grievances out in a different story! I hope you enjoy.

 **Disclaimer:** Inuyasha I don't own. This story I do.

_Mistake 1_

Souta! What are you doing in there? You know mom doesn't want us inside.

I know, but I think Buyos inside and I have to make sure that he eats before I go to school.

Well tough luck kid. If I don't leave now I'm going to be late. Are you sure you heard him in here?

Ye- well no but you know how he likes to hide in dark spaces.

Leave it to Buyo to make things difficult, she thought. I'm going to be late if I don't move it.

-ou go down there?

Huh?

I said go down there and grab him.

Me! Why me? Its not my week to feed him and I'm not the one who let him out.

Aww… Come on Kagome! Do this and I'll give you one of my dumplings tonight.

Make that two and you got yourself a deal.

Fine! I'll give you two… fatty.

Hey! I heard that.

Making her way down the stairs slowly she realized that she had never really been down here and for good reason. She was starting to get a really bad feeling; her instincts were telling her to get out of there fast.

Merooow!

Jumping a mile high and narrowly avoiding falling down the remaining steps Kagome turned around to find the cat in question sauntering behind Soutas' legs

Well that's that! Lets get out before we're both in trouble!

Thanks Kagome. I'll see you later.

Don't forget about my dumplings.

Yeah yeah…. You and food.

That's the last time I ever step inside the well house. If I power walk I just might be able to make it.

With that in mind Kagome headed off to school putting the uneasy feelings that the well house had given her to the back of her mind.


	2. Mistake 2

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Inuyasha. This story I do.

_Mistake 2_

She was losing strength quickly but continuing forward was her only goal, failure was not an option. Even with her ability to heal others she couldn't heal her own wounds but she could focus some of that power to help minimize blood loss; all she needed was a little more time.

Leaving a trail of blood in her wake there was only one destination in mind. She knew what would be found; the panicked yells from the villagers permeated the air.

Total destruction.

She expected nothing else from a treacherous demon.

The one chance she had to dictate her OWN future and it bursts into flames. How did things go wrong so fast?

Blinking rapidly to dispel the blackness from her vision she knew she had to finish what had been started.

Even in such a weakened state she recognized the aura coming her way. If the timing was just right everything would soon be over, hopefully in time to avoid any permanent damage.

Clutching her bow tightly, to still the slight shaking of her hands, she notched the arrow and waited. Coming closer and closer towards her until he crossed her path, she let the arrow fly.

INUYASHA!

Flying true, the arrow struck and the "thwath" of arrow hitting tree was the only thing that could be heard. She saw him raise his arm towards her and speak but was too far away to hear anything before his body disintegrated into pink dust, the jewel falling to the floor.

Taken aback by the purification, anger had made her lose control, she thought guilt would follow her actions but was surprised when only anger, disappointment and embarrassment greeted her.

Dropping to the floor, she let herself fall into darkness's comforting arms, safe in the knowledge that Kaede would soon arrive.

 **Authors note** : Uggg this chapter was hard to write. Kikyo is my least favorite character so anything involving her is difficult to finish. Thanks for reading!


	3. Mistake 3

Disclaimer: Inuyasha I don't own. This story I do.

_Mistake 3_

A soft breeze through the trees and the smell of incense helped ground her. Rolling neck and shoulders to relieve the tension she bended at the waist gracefully. Placing her forehead on the back of her hands, Yoshi began to chant softly and prayed for what had been, what could have been, what was and what would be. That was the only thing she could do.

It had been a long road to get to where she was right now and there was no doubt in her mind that the two men in her life, which were busy setting up the picnic meal, had helped her get through it. Even now the memories came swiftly but it was with a practiced ease that she let them wash over her.

It had all happened so quickly that she wonders not for the first time if it all could have been avoided. They weren't supposed to have gone because it had been her little ones birthday but…

A hug, a quick kiss on the cheek and heart filled confirmations of assurance were all she had gotten before her world changed.

The darkness had surprised her with its unforgiving coldness and loneliness and she wondered if there would ever be enough light inside of her to raise her unborn child. It wasn't until the babies birth, that she felt a sliver of hope and love wash through her. Pulling from inside her a strength she never knew she was capable of, Yoshi Higurashi knew what she had to do.

Caressing the names on the two markers in front of her,

Kazuhiko Higurashi

Kagome Higurashi

Yoshi knew that one day they would all be together again.

These days never got easier but she would never not come. Not coming would never be an option.


	4. Mistake 4

Disclaimer: Inuyasha I don't own. This story I do.

_Mistake 4_

Running is never going to be enough but he knows he can't stop, doesn't know how much longer he can survive. Can feel the pain settle deep down in his bones. Everything was gone, everything.

His _hope_ , his _love_ , his _future_.

He can still feel the warmth of her blood on his fingertips, still hears the soft, _lub dub_ of her heart as it slowed and stopped. Would never forget the softly worded terms of endearment spilling forth from blood covered lips.

He couldn't blame this on the New Moon, he should have know better.

When it came to _**her**_ , he should have fucking known better.

Continuing to run had been the worst idea, they should have stayed low and regrouped. He knew a fight would soon break out; he was being followed and Tetsusaiga would not transform tonight, so striking quickly would be the only way. Waiting for the soft footsteps to get closer , Inuyasha had quickly swiveled and in one fluid motion had struck the person directly in the center.

It wasn't until he heard the soft whimpers did he realize that he had single-handedly destroyed his future.

... _Kagome_ ….

When he was just a boy, life had taken it upon itself to show him how unrelenting it could be. Every day had been a battle for survival. As of yesterday Inuyasha would have been the first to tell you that any and all lessons that life could possible teach he had been through and survived. It was only with love that he had faltered; had learned much later that there was a major difference between loving someone and being IN love with someone. A big difference between wanting and **NEEDING** someone.

He had been foolish to think that life was done with him. How foolish indeed.


	5. Mistake 5

**Disclaimer:** Inuyasha I don't own. This story I do.

_Mistake 5_

 ** _Tokyo - 1854_**

We chose to be guardians.

Many lifetimes ago a flame was created and a bond was forged, but because something so pure could not exist without its counterpart an evil was born. Determined to undermine and subdue, the evil would stop at nothing to consume that which it hated.

The small crevice that had suddenly appeared before him mocked with its cold dark glare. Seiichi bowed his head in sorrow.

Nothing could have prevented the destruction but it still didn't lessen the blow of failure. And to think that after 300 years it had all come down to this, an earthquake. What could be done now? He didn't want to go home and explain to his grandmother, to see the anguish that was sure to cross her face. He didn't savor having to explain to his father that there was nothing that could be done because there was nothing left to save.

Memories of the day that he learned of his duty pushed to the forefront; his attitude had not been the best. Why waste his future on something that had happened in the past or would happen in the future? The very idea had seemed ridiculous and terribly confusing but, he admits, he had not understood.

It wasn't until he read the stories that his families devotion to the well made sense.

Hate, violence, anguish, fear,and pain but always prevailing was love. A love between two people that burned and scorched everything in its path. She would leave everything for him and he would become anything for her. Inuyasha would love his Kagome and Kagome would save her Inuyasha.

Discreetly wiping at his eyes, Seiichi vowed to somehow insure the fated meeting between the two lovers. There just had to be another way! There had to.

 **A.N:** I based my timeline with Inuyasha being sealed in 1500 and Oda Nobunaga born 1534, being 16 when he was mentioned in both the anime and manga. This would place all events happening in 1550, which would coincide with the Sengoku Jidai timeline (1467-1600).


End file.
